Eye of The Storm
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Stormshipping oneshot for Sin of Dragon's birthday. Here's to you. :


***Comes in with ice cream cake* Happy (Almost) Birthday to Sin of Dragons~! **

***CHEERS AND YAYS* **

**You're (almost) eighteen now, dude. Some places you'd be able to vote, other's get married without parental consent, and, most importantly, in other countries you can get flat out wasted and nobody will yell at you! :D Well, I think...**

**This is a Stormshipping oneshot. (AKA ArashixLyra) ...(AKA AKA, A Lucario and Espeon that is RPed by him and I on This Is Not A Forum. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "If Everyone Cared" by Nickleback, or Arashi, he belongs to Sin of Dragons. I also do not own any other characters that may appear. I DO own Lyra, however, so do not steal. I also do not own Pokemon. :P**

**(~)**

The wood was scarred and burned after the battle took place, both sides of pokemon had returned to their sides to bury their dead or treat their wounded. Many parties had set up groups a little ways off. Some were families and comrades, other's simply were mourning for the lost one's, while a select few, tried to find something to hold on to.

A unusual pair lied looking up at the stars that still shined up through the foliage. One was a Lucario, resting his back against the tree to look up. The other, an Espeon, her head resting against his shoulder.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

"I'm...Lyra..." The Lucario tried to speak, while the Espeon raised her head to look at him with strange, but striking blue eyes, an almost v-shaped scar cut out a ragged piece of one of the felt-like ears. She smiled.

"Arashi, I kind of already know. And not because of the mind reading this time." She said in a slight teasing tone.

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Arashi scowled. "This doesn't make it any easier for me, you know."

"Yeah, but..." She pressed both their foreheads together, trying out something her teacher had taught her. The Lucario gasped as he felt different emotions start to barrage his mind. But it also made him feel like the hollowness that he had had inside of him was filling up.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

"Better?" Lyra asked. The Lucario was still recovering slightly from what had just occured. Then Arashi realized how the other pokemon was err... draped over his body. The fur under his eyes began to tinge with heat. Before Arashi could reply, more lights seem to fill the sky as pokemon swirled around each other as the moon and stars hanged overhead.

"What are those pokemon?" The espeon said mostly to herself.

"Volbeat and Illumise. They do a courtship dance every time the full moon comes out." Arashi answered.

"It's pretty..."

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

Arashi turned his head to look at the Espeon in front of his eyes, pelt shining with the moon, and eyes almost like the stars that hung above.

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

"Lyra..."

"Yeah?"

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

"No matter what happens tomorrow..." He took a deep breath, before leaning his head against the Espeon's. "We'll get through it."

Lyra froze for a moment, before tilting her head as well, their snouts bumping a bit.

"Yeah...""Rashi! Lyra!" A familiar voice yelled as both pokemon looked up to see a Minum coming towards them. "Everyone's wondering where you are!"

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died

Lyra and Arashi both smiled.

"We're coming, Machi." The Espeon answered as she got up from her comfortable perch. The Lucario rising and picking up the Minum.

"And it's time for you to be in bed." The Lucario said as they walked back to the campsite. Lyra looked up at the sky one more time, smiling.

_Yeah, we'll all get through it... together._

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

**I apologize if that was too corny or lovey-dovey and for any OOC-ness. XD**


End file.
